The First Chapter 2
The battle for Atlantis (Oh, you thought I meant the continent?) 2 milliseconds later, the big grey cube came in to destroy the last non-zombie/evil hippies, but then the unmistakable shape of a JU-87 Stuka appeared in the sky. Suddenly, the BGC was a pile of dust as Derek pulled out of his dive. Then, he received word that the evil bacon strips had rescued Tyler Follo from the Overpopulated Dimension. Then, Derek headed to the long-lost world of T^fdjfaslkfbsj. Then, the Obama Police came back for revenge, but their rivals, the Funky Blue Republicans lead by Newt Gingrich, shot them with Funky Blue AKs equipped with JOJ Bullets. Then the :: squadrons blew up the world of T^fdjfaslkfbsj, killing Tyler Follo, but the bacon survived. Derek flew his Stuka into the USS Macon, but not soon after landing, over negative 1 evil spaz out robots being lead by Dark Spencer were coming to avenge Tyler Follo. Derek shot massive Purple Jonathan approved laser grenades at them, and Andrew launched the flaming fart catapult joj at them. Suddenly, someone dumped brown paint on Derek and Andrew. Then, one of the robots screamed “THEY’RE TURNING BLACK!!!” and all the robots spazzed out. Only Dark Spencer was left. He put up a moderately kind of possibly mediocre maybe fight but Preston showed up riding a large piece of cauliflower and took him out because he thought he was the real Spencer. Then Derek shot Preston with a joj missile and then Preston arrived in the overpopulated dimension as well. Then, Dark Spencer killed him for no particular reason. That night, the Obama Police invaded Derek’s 100 Series Shinkansen and stole his Orion Capsule and Space Shuttle Atlantis. They encountered a problem when one of their hamster powered vehicles became stranded after the hamsters died from eating too many hippie eggplants. Then, Derek woke up and bombed them with his Stuka that never failed him. Later, Derek flew his Orion Capsule to Eros, where he defeated the ancient Fart-in-a-bottle warriors with just a piece of PVC piping. The Somali pirates tried to steal Derek’s Orion capsule, but Derek’s astromech R3-DF defended itself by destroying them with a JOJ Anti-Pirate missile. Just as Derek landed, he was hit with a 5-D beam, turning him 5-D, but this allowed him access to the Pizza dimension, where he freed Steven and Sarah from eternal 8th Grade Health. Then, Obama appeared at Derek’s 100 Series asking him to “wipe out China” with his mad dive-bombing skills. Just then, Derek dive-bombed him. Then, he somehow survived, and asked Derek to give him some French fires. Derek gave him -2 French fires. Then, Derek took off in a JU-187 Super Stuka equipped with 505 Access missiles and 66 JOJ Cruise Bombs. Then Preston came back to life and led the broney forces against the Sophon batteries. Derek flew his JU-187 against the forces. Sophie launched 44 JOJ missiles equipped Type As loaned from Deron that launched 15 apple grass bombs. Preston managed to escape in his blue cauliflower flagship, but most of his zombie forces died, twice. Derek and the rest of his friends mentioned, piled into 3 JU-87 Stukas and traveled to the world of Ybjhdsbkzvdjdvhzu for another story. Unfinished Original Version Next Story Category:Stories Category:The First Chapter